Noble to Nothing
by TheNaegami
Summary: Serona Aeducan had never truly realized what she had...that is until everything went to hell. She went from a noblewoman of the highest esteem to a Grey Warden on the run in such a short amount of time she almost wanted to kick herself. (Rating may change. Eventual F!Aeducan/Alistair)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there lovely people of the Dragon Age community! I'm giving a shot writing a story about my F!Aeducan character-Serona(uncreative, I know). It may not stick to the in-game dialogue and for that I apologize but I have high hopes for this story and it should get longer chapters since this is the prologue! Maybe leave a review if you have the time and enjoy!

* * *

Serona Aeducan had never truly realized what she had...that is until everything went to hell, and well, everything began going to hell the day before taking up her first military command.

It hadn't started any different, no, Gorim had greeted her in the morning, told her the possibilities of the day. She could go straight to the ceremony being held for her right away...or go see the merchants and go watch the Provings...wasn't a hard choice to make. She of course decided to go to the Provings.

Walking along the Diamond Quarter though, she had just the luck to run into her brothers, Trian-the elder-and Bhelen-the younger.

"Feh, such disrespect!" Trian spit as soon as he saw his sister approaching, "Wandering the quarter when you should be at the feast! I don't see what father sees in you when you toss such important things aside."

"Now, now, Trian." Serona began, giving her brother a grin, "I'll go as soon as I'm done looking at these Provings, they are supposed to be in my honor after all."

Trian frowned deeply at his sister, "I demand you go back to the feast right now! Commander is the best rank you will get and even that's not all that-"

"Brother, come now, it's her big day! Maybe we should cut her some slack, I'm sure she'll make her way there." Bhelen cut in, "Let her have some fun before she has to be completely serious."

"You should listen to Bhelen, Trian!" Serona exclaimed, "Screaming at your younger sister in public won't do good for your reputation."

Trian grimaced, "Fine, just make sure you go before it's too late and you make a fool of our family." The crown prince snapped storming off and muttering something along the lines of, "Disgrace to the House Aeducan." That was Serona's first hint at the storm that was to be brewing...too bad she didn't seem to take it.

After watching-or more like fighting and winning her own honor in-the Provings Serona let out a groan, walking towards the door where the ceremony would be held. "Gorim...any idea if this will be interesting, even a little bit?"

"Well, Lady Aeducan, I'm not sure if it will be fun, but it will be important of officially introducing you to the nobles of Orzammar." Gorim replied, giving her a tentative smile, "Well then, are you ready to go in?"

"There's not much choice." The other dwarf replied, pushing the doors open. Seemed fairly boring, scruffy old dwarf men, standing around, talking, trying to one up each other. The only thing that really interested the princess was the outsiders, humans, standing near the throne, one speaking to Lord Harrowmont and her father...must be Grey Wardens if they're allowed so close to the king she thought. Deciding she didn't want to miss out on any of the action, she began walking towards the front of the room...after agreeing to speak on the behalf of Lord Dace and surface dwarves.

She finished being introduced to the nobles quickly, put in her good word, and turned to her father. God were politics a bore, "So father…"

"Ah my daughter, a commander for the army already…" He father sighed, seeming to not notice his daughters words, "Could you do me a favor? Go fetch Trian for me, will you?"

"Yes father, but first…" Serona turned to look at the humans nearby, "Are those...Grey Wardens?"

"Why, yes, they'll be joining us in the Deep Roads, though will leave at a later time." Her father replied, sitting back down in his throne, "Fell free to converse with them before fetching Trian if you'd like."

"I think I will," Serona replied, standing tall and walking towards the man. She cleared her throat, "Ah, hello there."

"Oh, hello, Lady Aeducan, I believe congratulations are in order." The man began, turning to her, "I am Duncan, of the Grey Wardens. I am excited to see what you have to offer in the battle against the darkspawn tomorrow."

"I'm excited to see your skills as well," The dwarf replied with a smile, "The Grey Wardens have always interested me you know...I almost wish I could become one myself!" No politics, no annoying brothers, no bodyguards...sounded like an alright life to her.

"Well, I'm flattered to hear that, but your place is here." Duncan replied with a small laugh, "Surely you don't want to leave it behind."

"You have no idea…" Serona mumbled, "Either way, I have to get going...fetch my brother for my father...it was a pleasure to meet you ser Duncan."

"As it was to meet you Lady Aeducan," Ducan replied bowing his head slightly in respect. He turned back to his fellow wardens and Serona turned to the door, walking out quickly, might as well get passed talking to Trian quickly.

That was where things really went to hell, Serona decided. That was when Bhelan said Trian planned to kill her, wanted to get rid of her, saying she was a danger to him getting the throne. The female dwarf refused to believe her younger brother, sure, Trian was a grouch, but she had no interest in ruling, she wasn't a threat.

She hadn't realized anything was wrong when she was sent to get the shield of her house. She didn't like being pushed to the side, but it was a better job than no job she guessed. She refused to believe what Bhelen has said still when the mercenary captain she had slain had Trian's signet ring on him.

It wasn't until she walked to the platform where she was to meet the nobles did she realize: it wasn't Trian who wanted her out of the picture. She stood, frozen, over her brother's dead body. Trian, crown prince, was dead, killed, she couldn't think of anyone who would have done it from Bhelan. After the mentioned and her father came she gave a weak protest, pleading them to listen to her when she said she wasn't guilty.

She realized now, standing in front of Lord Harrowmont with one hope of survival, that there hadn't been hope to being found not guilty. At least Gorim had been able to tell her that she could escape a fight to the death with the darkspawn by Finding the Grey Wardens.

"I hope you know by now what happens to those who commit crimes such as yours." Lord Harrowmont began leaning towards the girl, "I can't believe you did this...you had such a bright future…"

"I didn't do it," Serona replied, wishing she hadn't chopped all her hair off, so she'd have something to hide behind, "I didn't kill Trian."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," The man replied, "Please do that for me, so I can give not only myself but your father peace of mind as well."

"I didn't kill Trian, crown prince and my brother," The girl replied, staring into his eyes.

"I believe you...oh god I believe you…" Harrowmont took a step back, "I swear, I will spend the rest of my days making sure your younger brother is brought to justice…"

"Can you...tell my father one thing...can you tell him...that I love him and that I'm not guilty, even if he thinks I am, I'm not...and that I hope one day he can believe me." Serona choked out, "Please, do this for a woman about to face her death."

"I will...I will…" Harrowmont gave her a sword and shield, finely made she noted, "Your father wanted you to have these...may the Stone watch over you." With those words Serona was cast into the deep roads, now nothing more but a smudge in the memories of the dwarves of Orzammar.

Serona walked out of the small tunnel she had to trek through, noticing that in front of her was the group of Grey Wardens.

"Is that a dwarf?" One asked, looking at her in bewilderment, "What is a dwarf doing here?"

"I'm sure there is-" Duncan stopped himself as he turned to face the dwarf as well, "Lady Aeducan? Why are you out here?"

"I am Lady Aeducan no longer." Serona replied, biting her lip, she wasn't even a part of the history of the city she had grown up in.

"What do you mean?" The first Grey Warden to speak asked, "Why are you no longer-"

"My brother decided it was alright to frame me for the murder of Trian, crown prince...and my brother." Serona replied, cutting him off, "I was hoping...I could leave with you, escape this unjust punishment."

**"****Well...you did mention how much you admired the Grey Wardens before...and how you'd like to be a part of them…" Duncan began, "Well then, let's get going, we need to exit the Deep Roads quickly. Stay close, you don't want to get lost on the way to Ostagar." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I decided to finally update a story(and it's the one no one reads, go figure). Anyway it's longer than the last one by a bit and well I guess it ends at an okay spot, the battle at Ostagar being the beginning of the next chapter (if I write another one). Anyway here we go the story yay.**

* * *

Serona followed Duncan through the terrain, finally making it to this Ostagar. According to him it had been a place where the people of Ferelden had made a stand and was being used for that yet again. She didn't remember his exact words but really, what did it matter? It was going to be a place to kill darkspawn, why overthink the significance it had to humans? It had been a long trip and she had barely slept, the last thing she wanted to worry about was history, not a hot meal first would be nice. She really didn't pay attention when the human lord...king of Ferelden...Cailan or something like that? Learning the names of the nobles in Orzammar had been hard enough…

As soon as the human lord left, his parting words implying he thought there to not be a threat of blight, Serona turned to Duncan, "He seemed...very sure of himself to say the least…" She frowned, even if it wasn't a blight, darkspawn weren't some sort of joke.

"Yes...well the King seems to think that there may not even be a blight," Duncan began, gesturing for the dwarf to follow him as he walked further into Ostagar, "I myself...have different thoughts."

"Why is that? Does it have to do with the fact the Deep Roads aren't as infested with darkspawn as usual?"

"Well in part...blights only happen where there's an arch demon involved and with how the darkspawn are gathering in a horde...I just wish there was a way to get the king to understand."

"You'd be able to if he wasn't such a fool." Serona mumbled, stopping as Duncan did.

"Now, the king is young...he wants glory...I'm sure he'll learn, now we have some more…" Duncan sighed, "Pressing matters to attend to, your joining to be in fact."

"Can't I have a hot meal...or a warm bed to sleep in first?" Serona asked, stretching, that was the worst few days of her life. Nothing real to eat and nowhere to sleep, she'd almost have prefered the darkspawn to it...almost.

"Well," Duncan began with a chuckle, "I wouldn't mind that either but we really need to get this joining underway. Feel free to explore the camp if you'd like, but try to find the Grey Warden Alistair, he'll be assisting with the joining, after you find him, go ahead and come speak to me."

"No problem," Serona replied, "Look around camp and find this Alistair…" She continued as Duncan walked by, when seemingly out of earshot the girl let herself slouch, "Who is probably going to be just another idiotic human."

Serona blinked as the mage shoved past her, if this person was Alistair it seemed he'd messed up and as far as she could tell mages were feared her on the surface as well, so he may have been digging his own grave.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." The person she expected to be Alistair sighed, turning toward her.

"I know exactly what you mean," Serona replied with a sigh, if it weren't for the blight leading Duncan to investigating the Deep Roads...she'd be dead right about now.

"Who knows maybe we can all just hug and hold hands, just be friends and the Darkspawn will go away…" Alistair began with a laugh, straightening upon realizing he'd never seen this person before, "Say...you don't happen to be a mage, do you?"

"How can a dwarf be a mage?" Serona asked, her first guess had been right, he really was just a stupid human.

"Well you never know! These mages kind of sneak up on you!" Alistair laughed, "Anyway you must be the recruit Duncan said he was bringing….what was the name again…"

"Serona...my name is Serona….and I'm guessing that...you're Alistair?" She replied, "Nice to meet you…?" Maybe.

"That was the name!" Alistair replied, "You know, there haven't been many dwarves in the Wardens lately! It must be hard for your people, after the last blight most thought the darkspawn were gone, but the dwarves have a daily battle with them."

"Well, I'll tell you this, the politics at more deadly than anything," Serona replied, "I swear the darkspawn have more decency than some nobles sometimes."

"At least the darkspawn stab you through your front, instead of you back, right?" Alistair replied with a grin, "At least, that's what I'm guessing from my little knowledge on Dwarven politics."

"Oh no, no, that's exactly right," Serona replied, "It's especially not fun when it's a younger brother doing the backstabbing...but that's a story for another time."

"Too bad, it seemed so interesting," Alistair chuckled, "So I guess we should get going to Duncan, cover the basics of the joining since as the junior member I'll be going with you."

"I suppose you're right," Serona replied, "Let's go find him then…"

"Know that if you have any questions I can always try and answer them," Alistair added on as the dwarf began walking away, him following shortly behind. Serona had to say, this guys seemed like an idiot...but at least he was a bearable idiot.

Serona walked back into Ostagar, the darkspawn hadn't been hard to fight...but she had to say her companions all seemed to be cowards, she wouldn't be surprised if all humans were like that, infact. Really the only other eventful thing was running into that, what was the word?-apostate, Morrigan and her mother in order to get those ancient treaties back. The old woman had said to warn Duncan and the others that the blight wasn't as small a threat as thought, but...it couldn't really be so important to mention it now of all times.

She gave the Dog Master the flower she had found at his request with a small nod before walking over to Duncan.

"So...this Joining, are we to learn what it entails?" Ser Jory, a Knight from Redcliffe asked.

"I think we'd all like to hear something about this joining." Serona chimed in, she was tired of waiting, let this Joining happen and let it be done.

"You should all know that Wardens pay a high cost to do what they do," Duncan began, grimacing, "Sometimes fate demands we pay the price much sooner than others."

"I...really don't like the sound of that…" Serona look at the others with her, scared, just like her.

"The mages have been preparing…" Duncan turned to Alistair, who Serona couldn't help but noticed seemed to look surprisingly serious for someone of his character, "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

"So...what do you all think this Joining is going to hold? You don't think they'll actually kill us, do you?" Ser Jory asked as they entered the temple, "It's not just something to get rid of those who are unfit…"

"Now, now, I'm sure it's tradition!" Daveth, the other recruit exclaimed, "That or maybe they really did just set it up to spook you!"

"Really now, are all humans such cowards?" Serona asked with a frown, "Or is it just you two?"  
"Hey, you know she's right Ser Knight!" Daveth exclaimed with a laugh, "A thief like me. maybe, but you shouldn't fear at all!"  
"I've just never faced a foe I couldn't engage with my blade is all…" Jory mumbled, turning towards the entrance of the temple as Duncan walked in.

Surely, this wouldn't end horribly Serona thought, they'd do this Joining, two of them, if not all would survive...at least, she thought that until Daveth took a drink of the Darkspawn Blood.

Serona groaned opening her eyes, there had been horrible images playing behind her eyes, a...dragon looking thing. At least now it was replaced by the slightly less fearful image of Duncan and Alistair leaning over her. Sitting up she groaned.

"It seems this Joining only had one survivor…" Duncan sighed, standing from his crouch.

"Did you have nightmares?" Alistair asked Serona, pulling her to her feet, "I had terrible nightmares after my Joining."

"That was...the worst experience of my life." The dwarf groaned, "Are they always that horrifying?"

"I don't think so," Alistair replied, "Only one person died at my Joining and, well, it was horrifying…"

"So I guess the horror is just a part of the entire initiation into the Grey Wardens, huh?" Serona replied with a sigh, "Great…"

"Well," Duncan began, clearing his throat, "When you feel up to it, there's a meeting and the King requested your appearance there, though do take your time." With those words the older man walked away.

"Great, first this, now having to listen to the human lord blab…" Serona mumbled, "Might as well just take care of this now…" Giving a small wave the Alistair she followed after Duncan, grimacing as she came closer.

When she came close enough to see everyone she frowned, the human noble and a black haired man seemed to be arguing over the map as a mage and...member of the chantry stood by, along with Duncan (who looked quite exasperated). "Oh look!" Cailan-that was the human lord's name, right?-called upon seeing Serona, "If it isn't the warden recruit I met earlier today! I understand congratulations are in order."

"Not really, nothing really special…" Serona mumbled, standing next to Duncan, "At least I don't feel like I'm very special right now…"

"But you are!" Cailan exclaimed, "Being of the wardens is of the highest honors-"

"Your majesty," The black haired man cut in, "We are supposed to be discussing the tactics for tonight's battle."

"Yes, yes Loghain," Cailan sighed, going back the the table, "So the tactic…" the king began leaning over the map again, pointing as he spoke, "My men, the grey wardens and I face the bulk of the horde and then…"

"When the signal at the Tower of Ishal is lit my men will join yours," The Loghain man added on the end, "It's a small but crucial job, I have a few men stationed there, which I believe will be sufficient."

"No, no," The king replied, "If it's an important task we need to send our best…" He looked up at Duncan and Serona, "Send Alistair and the new recruit to light the signal."

"Another mission away from the main force?" Serona asked, her voice flat, "Thrilling." Who knows, she thought, maybe she'd be unlucky enough to be betrayed again, really that idea was the opposite of thrilling.

"You rely too much on these Wardens!" The black haired man exclaimed, "I have men there already why should we send the Wardens there?"

"I trust the wardens!" Cailan replied, "So I'm sending them there, it shouldn't matter if it's such a small task, right?"

"Or, my lord, since it is such a small job surely the mages could light the signal-" The circle mage began before the Chantry woman pushed forward.

"We will not leave the life of our king in your hands!" She snapped, "You mages are lucky to be allowed to leave the circle to fight!"

"Then it's decided!" Cailan exclaimed, "The new recruit and Alistair will light the signal, any more objections before we head off for battle?"

"...No, my king," Loghain replied, shooting a glare over at Serona and Duncan before walking away from the table, Serona really had a feeling there would be another betrayal tonight.

Duncan turned from the fire, looking at Alistair and Serona, "Tonight, it seems we face the darkspawn horde," he began with a sigh, "I need you two to go and light the signal at the Tower of Ishal, in order of Teyrn Loghain to know when to send in his men."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alistair exclaimed, "You mean we're not going to be at the actual battle?"

"I'm sorry Alistair, but it was the at the King's personal request." Duncan replied with a sigh.

"...Fine!" Alistair replied with a frown, "But let's just get one thing straight, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Marigold I'm drawing the line."

"I don't know, I think I'd like to see that…" Serona replied, a human making a fool of themselves could be fun to see.

"Okay, maybe for you," Alistair began, grinning at Serona, "but it has to be a pretty dress."

"Uh, yes well, do you both understand the assignment?" Duncan asked, bringing the attention back to him, "Or are there any other...problems you have with it before you leave."

"Well, the last time I was sidelined like this I was exiled." Serona replied with a frown, she really didn't need that to be repeated.

"Well there are no meddling brothers to interfere this time." Duncan replied with a small chuckle before returning to his serious demeanor, "Now then, we better go get in position, make sure not to light the signal until we give you a sign...Maker guide you."

* * *

**Well I forgot something at the beginning so oops**

** post/64745622671/i-thought-i-might-as-well-post-th e-screenshots-i**

**Theres some screenshots of Serona in case anyone cares...That's all I have to say so have a nice day**


End file.
